


Online

by m_s_b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen, Online Chats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laziness is when you talk to your flatmate via MSN messenger and you're both at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Online

_SM is online_

 

**JM** : Sebastian

**JM** : Seb

**JM** : Sebby

_SM_ : ?

_SM_ : What?

**JM** : Can you make me a cup of tea?

**JM** : Please?

_SM_ : Jim, for fuck’s sake

_SM_ : I asked you 3 minutes ago

_SM_ : if you want a cup of tea

_SM_ : and you said no

_SM_ : And now you ask me to make you tea

**JM:** I’ve changed my mind

**JM:** Sebby, please

_SM:_ This is fucking irritating, you know?

**JM:** ...

**JM:** Well, I can always do it myself...

_SM:_ No! Stay where you are, I’ll make you this fucking tea

 

_5 minutes later_

 

**JM:** Seb

**JM:** Seeeeebbyyyyyy

_SM:_ What is it this time?

**JM:** Where are my biscuits?

_SM:_ ...

 

_SM is offline_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I finished my essay! It's not particularly good, but I hope that my teacher would find my analysis interesting enough. Anyway, I decided to take a night off today from my regular challenge - instead please accept this small ficlet.


End file.
